1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit for use in connection with vehicles. The speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit has particular utility in connection with displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Speed limit indicators and methods for determining speed, the relevant speed limit, and displaying same are desirable for making it easy for the driver of a vehicle to compare his current speed with the legal limit for the location in which he is traveling. This eliminates the need for the driver to take his eyes off the road to look for speed limit signs, and resolves any confusion that might exist as to what the current legal speed limit is. An audible warning of excessive speed reduces the amount of time the driver needs to spend examining the speedometer. By allowing the driver to keep his eyes on the road more of the time, the speed limit indicator reduces the chance of an accident.
The use of speed regulators is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,161 to Vaughn discloses a vehicle speed control based on GPS/MAP matching of posted speeds. However, the Vaughn ""161 patent does not display the current speed limit, and has further drawbacks of not allowing the driver to speed in the event of an emergency, potentially creating a more dangerous situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,295 to Fujii discloses a vehicle speed control system that decelerates a vehicle during a turn. However, the Fujii ""295 patent does not display the current speed limit, and additionally does not provide an audible notification to the driver when the speed limit is being exceeded under all situations.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,499 to Goode et al. discloses a road speed control system for a vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine that controls engine speed with transmission gear speed. However, the Goode et al. ""499 patent does not display the current speed limit, and cannot audibly notify the driver when the speed limit is being exceeded.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,306 to Shin et al. discloses a system, and method for enabling a vehicle to track a path that positions and navigates an autonomous vehicle. However, the Shin et al. ""306 patent does not display the current speed limit, and has the additional deficiency of not audibly notifying the driver when the speed limit is being exceeded.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,895 to Watt et al. discloses a control of vehicular systems in response to anticipated conditions predicted using predetermined geo-referenced maps. However, the Watt et al. ""895 patent does not display the current speed limit, and has the additional deficiency of not audibly notifying the driver when the speed limit is being exceeded.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,339 to Boleis discloses a display plate for an electronic navigation aid. However, the Boleis ""339 patent does not display the current speed limit, and does not audibly notify the driver when the speed limit is being exceeded. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 411,122 to Velazquez discloses a vehicle speed limiting controller. However, the Velazquez ""122 patent does not display the current speed limit, and has the additional deficiency of not audibly notifying the driver when the speed limit is being exceeded.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit that allows displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling. The above patents make no provision for displaying the current speed limit to the driver. They also do not audibly notify the driver when the speed limit is being exceeded.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit that can be used for displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of speed regulators now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit for displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a speed limit indicator comprising a speed limit display and an attached speedometer.
Also, the invention comprises a method of determining speed, the relevant speed limit, and displaying same, which comprises the steps of: upload current information to regional speed limit database, determine the vehicle""s location and speed using a global positioning system receiver, obtain the speed limit for the vehicle""s current location from the database, compare the vehicle""s speed to the speed limit, generate a tone if the vehicle is speeding, send the speed limit to the display control unit, and modify the speed limit display to reflect which speeds are below the speed limit and which speeds exceed the speed limit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a color display comprising the speed limit indicator which may take the form of a colored filter or a liquid crystal display. The speedometer may have a needle and speed denoting markings. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit that has all of the advantages of the prior art speed regulators and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit for displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling. This allows the driver to always be aware of the current legal speed limit.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit for displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling. This makes it possible to automatically notify the driver if he is speeding without requiring him to remove his eyes from the road.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit for displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling. This permits the driver to keep his eyes on the road instead of looking for speed limit signs and checking his speed on the speedometer, thereby reducing the chance of an accident.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit for displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling. This makes it possible to maintain a current database of locations and their speed limits.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved speed limit indicator and method for displaying speed and the relevant speed limit for displaying the current speed of a vehicle and how it relates to the legal speed limit for the current location in which the vehicle is traveling.